redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultor Echo
Ultor Echo is a mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla located in Dust sector where Alec must recover the cache of weapons stolen by the Marauders but he finds a unique device instead. Briefing Hugo Davies: We're setting up a new base of operations in the Badlands. We hid a cache of weapons near the site. But we didn't hide it well enough. The Marauders found it and made off with our weapons. Our trackers believe they have a hideout near this location. Your job is to find it. The Marauders have been out here for a long time, but we don't have that much intel. All we know is that they're scavengers... and extremely hostile to outsiders. Walkthrough After starting the mission, you must drive to a beacon where you are told to follow a Marauder vehicle to its base. The mission ends if you drive too close to the Marauder vehicle or too far away. After a while the vehicle drives through a hologram which is disguising the entrance to the base. After relaying this information to Davies, you carry on driving, no longer having to follow it. After reaching the indicated checkpoint you see the vehicle unoccupied where you have to exit your vehicle on carry on on foot into the abandoned structures. When you enter the base you hear fragmented voices from Capek talking to Parker from the first Red Faction. You carry on through the ruins until you spot a mysterious artifact. Upon taking it you are told that the EDF are converging on your position. After escaping the base, you must go past the carnage from the EDF and Marauders fights and give the artifact to Samanya where the mission ends. Dialogue Start *RF Commander: We've spotted a Marauder vehicle. Follow it and see where it goes. That's close enough. If they spot you, this mission is over. Let's see where they're going. They must have a base or outpost nearby. Marauders Entering The Portal *Mason: You're not gonna believe this... The Marauders drove right through a rock. *RF Commander: Say again? *Mason: It must be a hologram, but where did they get that technology? *RF Commander: Go in there and see what you can find out. * Mason: I found the Marauder vehicle, but no Marauders. *RF Commander: The entrance to their base must be nearby. Find it. *Mason: This must be it. *RF Commander: Be careful, Mason. It could be a trap. *Mason: Alright, I'm in. What is this place? *RF Commander: Given your location, you might be in the old Ultor mining complex. It was abandoned decades ago, after the first Red Faction uprising. An Audio Recording Starts Playing in Mason's Headset *Capek:' "''Hahaha..." *Mason: I'm getting some interference. *Capek: "Still there, Parker? Your persistence is beginning to annoy me." *RF Commander: What are they saying? *Capek: "Where could we be going? I hear you wonder. Soon you will know, Parker." *Mason: Something about Parker. *RF Commander: Could be EDF. *Capek: "You will pay for every line of damage you caused, Parker. You will pay. Darely." *Mason: Doesn't sound like EDF to me. He's talking to someone named Parker. *RF Commander: Parker's dead. '''Unknown Device Found *Mason: I've got some kind of device here... Never seen anything like it. *RF Commander':' ''Sam'''' better have a look. Mason, we've got a problem here. Recon has spotted EDF units moving on your position.'' *Mason: Say again? I'm losing you. *Mason':' Sam, you there? *Samanya: Go ahead, Mason. *Mason: I found a device in the old Ultor mines. The Commander wants you to look it over. *Samanya: Hey, did you see any Marauders? *Mason: Just the ones I followed in there. *Samanya: Did you kill them? *Mason: Why do you care? *Samanya':' Never mind. Just bring me the device. *RF Commander: The EDF are moving in force on your position. Get out before they pin you down. Reaching To Sam *Mason: Here you go, Sam. You know what this thing is? *Samanya: Maybe. I'll need some time. *Mason: Alright, just holler if I can get you anything. Outcome * The artifact is recovered by Alec Mason and brought to Samanya whilst the Marauders and the EDF are fighting. It is later discovered to be "some kind of nanotech" and becomes instrumental in the liberation of Mars and a unique tool to the Red Faction. Trivia *The mission takes place in the Inner Sanctum where Parker and Eos fought Capek in the original Red Faction game. This can be seen from the easily recognizable facility layout. *Placing Proximity Mines on the various spots that EDF soldiers spawn after retrieving the Nanoforge can yield the player very high killing-spree points. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions